Black Carnival
by Kithren
Summary: Mana Walker couldn't afford to stand still... "Don't stop, keep walking." But maybe for the 'stray' that he had picked up, maybe he could afford to dawdle a little longer… Prequel to 'What Lies Hidden' and 'Line of Sight', Fem!Allen, some OOC stuff…
1. Black Carnival

**Prequel Warning: **This is a_ prequel _to "What Lies Hidden" and "Line of Sight" _Please read those first_! You might get confused if you don't... maybe...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Katsura Hoshino owns it… I just enjoy twisting her ideas for my own warped amusement…

**Warning: ** D. Gray - Man is in its self bloody. This will have violence and bad stuff.

**Spoilers: **_Some! _some for the Manga, if you have not read up to chapter 205, and for D. Grey-man Reverse (The Mana and Allen one)… or I should say… What I read about it in someone else's Live Journal… ^^'

... this also sort of has spoilers for "What Lies Hidden" and "Line of Sight"...

* * *

><p>Greif was twisting within his heart, sorrow burning at his dark grey eyes, but still he couldn't bring himself to cry. It had been twenty five long years since the last time that Mana Walker had last been able to cry. At that time, on <em>that<em> horrible day, Mana had shed more then enough tears to last him for a _millennium._

Now, he was just so tired of it all.

Death, it shouldn't bother him, he had seen and _delt_ with it so often after all. Everyone always died in the end. Everyone was always dying and he was always the one left standing and morning for those that had fallen.

He was so sick of it all.

Because here he was again, his hands stained with the blood of someone precious to him. Here he was again, facing the death of someone that he loved. Just like how Neah, his little brother's blood, had stained his hands twenty five years ago.

Grey eyes narrowed and continued to stare, though they were no longer seeing what was just before him. The clown's deep grey eyes remained dry, not even a hint of moisture was evident, his painted features remaining indifferent as he continued to look at his dirty and blood stained hands.

It was almost _funny_, it was all such a cruel twisted _joke_, all at his expense. All because of who he _was,_ the role that he was _playing_.

But then this was his burden to bare.

"Are you sure he's dead?" a child's voice asked, the tone callous and surprisingly cold. Mana Walker's grey eyes refocused onto the small, broken, lifeless little brown furred body within the hole that he had just dug. Then his eyes were turning to his left a short second later. The tired clown's mouth pulling down just a fraction, though it was hard to tell that Mana was even frowning, given all the heavy white and red clown make-up he was wearing.

A little srawny _thing _of a human child stood a few steps to the clown's left, the boy's uncaring silver eyes looking flat and cold, much colder then his voice had been when the gloomy child had asked if the dog was really dead. The man was surprised that he hadn't noticed the child standing next to him before now, the clown's mouth pulling down even further at this. Had Mana been so deep in his grief that he had lost focus of his surroundings?

He couldn't afford to be that _careless_.

The traveling performer's keen grey eyes taking in the child's appearance, this of course not being the first time the older man had seen him. Though, this was the first time Mana had ever seen the child in such a poor state.

He didn't know the boy's name, but he knew that he was one of the few children that this circus _employed_. This particular one had brought Mana his meals a few times within the short instance that the clown himself had been in employment.

The boy had to be around six or seven years old, scrawny and obviously malnourished. His clothes were in need of a good stitching; his untidy mud brown hair was pulled back and was in need of a proper brushing also. The boy's skin was sickly pale and covered with bruises, some of them looking to be only a few hours old. His white shirt was shabby and his britches to big, his shoes and striped socks worn.

A poor lost child, a _stray_ from the streets that had been taken in by people who didn't really care. Though, Mana had noticed that this particular _stray_ was treated differently then the other children. He had also noticed that something seemed to be _off_ about this child, he had notice _it_ the first time the clown had seen him, but he couldn't yet place what _it_ was.

The little boy wasn't looking at the clown at the moment, those lifeless silver eyes fixed on the small dog's in the make sift grave. Mana frowned deeper, the traveling clown turning his grey eyes back to the broken body of his former performing companion.

"Yes, he's dead." The man confirmed in a hollow sounding voice, the clown moving to cover his dog's body with dirt, the child watching. Once his dog was properly buried did the boy speak again, his small voice still that uncaring and cold tone.

"His bones were all broken." The _stray_ said and Mana turned his eyes back to the child. The older man still unable to place what was _wrong_ with this child next him. The boy's hands pushed deeper into his pockets, his pale lips twisting into a deeper frown. "I bet Kojimo killed him. He's jealous cuz people like you better."

The traveling clown narrowed his unsurprised grey eyes, Mana having already come to this conclusion himself. "He bullies anybody who's better then he is. His act stinks, but he's good at stuff like this." The boy continued, Mana frowning deeper and returned his attention back on the small mound of dirt and placed his poor dog's favorite ball on top.

"It's all right." Mana whispered, his voice betraying nothing, though that ach and pain of the fresh loss was twisting within his heart, his hands were shaking just slightly with it. The man sighed and clapped his hands before himself in mock prayer, anything to stop that horrid shaky. "He was an old dog and wouldn't have lived much longer…"

Yes, because everything and everyone died and Mana was meant to suffer as he watched those close to him become nothing more then dust. All that Mana Walker could do was move forward.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't stop, keep walking."<em>

* * *

><p>But he wasn't ready yet, he wasn't ready to return to his path and continue walking forward. The death of his brother still to fresh, that wound was still bleeding and still aching in it rawness. Even after the twenty five years that had past since <em>that day<em>.

His fingers twitched with the need to lash out at the ones responsible for the events that led to Neah's death, for all those that had died on _that day_, to lash out at this _Kojimo_ for killing Allen, his beloved little dog. "…Hmm…Don't you want revenge or somethin'?" the scrawny little boy asked as he crouched down next to the clown. Mana sighed and curled his fingers into fists.

_Yes,_ he wanted revenge and what was stopping him really?

He was far too tired, _that_ was why.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't push yourself so hard…"<em>

* * *

><p>Mana Walker didn't have the strength anymore, because what did it matter? Was it really worth all this death and pain to keep moving forward? Mana couldn't even <em>cry<em> anymore, his dark grey eyes were dry, his tears…

"If I take revenge…" The clown said in an empty and tired voice, his heart aching horribly and his fists tightening. He could feel his anger, pain and grief rising and the man fought to restrain himself. If he were to take _revenge_ he would make his presence known and he couldn't afford for that to happen.

Mana wasn't ready for _certain individuals_ to know where he was just yet, he was still mourning for those that he had lost.

He was still mourning for Neah, for all the others, for…

* * *

><p><em>"You're not alone Mana... <em>_I'll be by your side no matter what happens…"_

* * *

><p>…For that new born <em>memory<em> that was surely lost to the Noah now…

The child sat fully upon the ground beside him, Mana being snapped out of his reverie. The traveling performer could feel his mouth pull into a sad smile. He was only one person, shouldering so much and Mana was sure he was past his breaking point.

But _Mana Walker_ couldn't break, he couldn't afford to.

For Neah's sake…for his families sake…

"If I take revenge, the troupe leader will throw me out without paying me." He said in a mock woeful tone. His grey eyes sliding closed as he took a grounding breath, because whether Mana wanted to or not, he had to keep going, he would have to keep walking forward at some point. "I'm just an outsider anyway. Tomorrow, when Christmas is over, I'll move on."

"Oh…" The thin thing of a child said, his silver eyes narrowing and Mana thought that he heard a little bit of sorrow in the _stray's_ voice. His contemplative eyes watching the boy remove his right hand from his pocket, placing his elbow to his knee, and using his palm to lean his bruised cheek against.

Mana didn't miss that the boy was purposely keeping his left hand hidden within his other pocket, the clown tilting his head slightly to the right and his grey eyes narrowing in thought.

An odd child indeed, but then there it was _again_, that _pulling_… it was weak but…

He focused his senses, his grey eyes staring at the child next to him. Mana's tired and worn mind fighting to place this _feeling_ in his heart, this _feeling_ that was begging to be noticed. The clown's mouth pulling into a frown, because he knew there was _something_ about this poor little stray…

* * *

><p><strong>"... I... m ... er..."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Mana uttered in a confused tone, his eyes never once looking away from the child at his side. The clown titled his head to the left, one eyebrow rising in thought, his suspicions growing. When the man spoke again his voice was lined with his confusion. "By the way, who are you again?"<p>

The child looked annoyed; those silver eyes narrowing and those pale lips twisting into an uncaring scowl. "Just an errand girl... I've served your dinner a few times…" the child mumbled out, but the clown only heard one thing.

"You're a _girl_?" Mana muttered in surprise, his head titling further to the left. Though now that it had been pointed out, Mana couldn't believe that he had thought otherwise. The child's annoyed eyes narrowed to glare heatedly at the mound of dirt before them. The clown chuckled in amusement as it became apparent that Mana wasn't the first, and that this mistake happened quit often. "I thought you were a _boy_!"

The little girl huffed in annoyance but didn't speak again. A long moment of silence had the clown frowning, Mana once again trying to place the oddity that kept pleading to be noticed. "Where did you get all those bruises?" the man asked in a light sounding tone, trying to make the question not sound so invasive. The child didn't even twitch at the adult's question, her eyes only looking the other way. A sly smile pulled Mana's mouth up at the corners, the clown chuckling and licked his index finger.

The clown then proceeded on trying to wash away some of the dirt smudges on the gloomy child's left cheek.

This of course got the expected result, the clown fighting back a highly amused smile when the little _stray_ shrieked and recoiled. _"Gah!"_ the girl's left hand emerging from her pocket to scrub fiercely at her left cheek. "Yuck! Don't wipe your spit on me!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuck! That's gross Mana! Don't do that!"<em>

* * *

><p>The clown's smile fell then, Mana's grey eyes filling with his grief as he remembered that he used to do this very thing to Neah when ever he had the opening. He always did it to annoy his brother, and like then, Mana said the words that he had always say fallowing that anticipated reaction…<p>

"It's a disinfectant." The clown said in a matter of fact tone, his eyes lost in memory once again, but then the man shook his head. Mana offering the irritated little girl an amused smile and a jovial chuckle, "Besides, if you weren't so dusty people wouldn't confuse you with being a boy. Little girl's are supposed to be neat and proper."

This only earned Mana an angry hissed to _shut up_, silver eyes now glaring at the clown angrily. And it was now that Mana took notice of the child's left hand, which was still wiping the long gone spit from her dirty and bruised left cheek…

His dark grey eyes narrowed and his smile twitched at the corners, the clown now realizing that part of the_ feeling_ in his heart was centered on the glittering little dark-green crystal imbedded in the back of the _stray's _left hand.

_Innocence_, his blood sang and the clown frowned deeper.

A _Parasitic Innocence _to be more exact.

But yet, that wasn't _it_. The feeling that he was getting from the Innocence was almost covering up the _other _thing, the other _feeling_. There was something else about this child that he was still missing, something else that Mana _still _couldn't place.

The clown was looking the _stray_ over again, _once again _the traveling performer taking notice of the bruises that covered this scrawny little urchin. Realization dawning on the clown a moment latter.

Neah always said he could be slow…

Mana's eyes returned to the child's left hand. It wasn't lost on him that the diminutive vibration coming from the Innocence was _feeble_ at best. Though, that would make sense with how malnourished the girl appeared to be. The meager power coming from the 'God Crystal' was quite _pitiful _actually.

"Did Kojimo beat you?" Mana asked, the man finding his anger at the other clown growing, the thought that he had been beating on this small _thing_ of a human child was sickening to him, more so then it should considering _who_ Mana really was...

The fact that the little girl was acting like the bruises weren't any big deal was even more disconcerting to the clown.

To make matters worse, this little waif probably hadn't ever been _properly_ fed. The Parasitic Innocence was beyond weak and no doubt feeding off the girl's own life energy just enough to sustain itself. All so it wouldn't be forced to leave its compatible.

How sad, because it would only kill the child much quicker if it continued on like that. "Don't you have parents, or any friends?"

Because surely _someone _had to care about this poor little _stray_…

"Shut up!" the child hissed out angrily, her left hand becoming hidden as the little girl crossed her arms and hugged her knees to her chest. The child looking to be beyond irritated with him and Mana could only chuckle sadly. "One of these days I'll get big and leave this place. I don't need _parents_ or _friends_." The little girl hissed out coldly, but Mana could see that loneliness within her eyes.

The clown frowned, then Mana smiled and put his hands to his cheeks and scrunched up his face and made fish lips at the sullen child sitting next to him. The _stray_ didn't even flinch, there wasn't even the barest twitch of the girl lips for Mana's effort to make the child laugh.

All that the clown got was a cold, "What are you doing?" The girl was looking uncaringly at the dirt grave before the two, the _stray_ not even deeming Mana worthy to scowl at.

Mana frowned and sat back, the man copying the child's poster in another attempt to provoke some kind of reaction from the girl. There was a long moment of silence, and then Mana once again tilted his head to the left, "Wasn't it funny?" he asked off handily when he realized the dismal child wasn't going to notice him.

"_Sorry_," the girl said in an emotionless tone, her voice soft yet indifferent once again. "I don't like clowns. I _hate_ them." The child bit out coldly.

Mana tilted his head further to the left, his grey eyes widening in mock insult. "What?" he asked in disbelief, how could any child not like clowns? Though, considering this little urchin was in the same circus as that _Kojimo_…

He couldn't really blame the girl for hating clown's, especially if those bruises where indeed caused by the other performer. "Well, I hate children who don't laugh." He said, his tone lined with his mock offence.

This earned him a 'hmph' from the child next to him.

More silence, then the _stray_ spoke again, her voice sounding so lost that it made Mana feel this odd need to tell her that everything was going to be ok. "Why…don't you cry?" the clown blinked, his eyes filling with confusion, and yet the little girl didn't look at him as she continued. "He was your friend. Aren't you sad?"

Mana frowned, his eyes filling with grief, though the traveling clown was quick to change the topic.

So before the child could speak again the clown was making a noose in the tree to their left, the man pretending to hang himself. "I'm so sad I could _die_." The man said woefully, his voice lined with doom.

"_Stop that!"_ the child shrieked again and Mana congratulated himself on making the girl react. Though, the man's grief renewed within his heart a moment later as he allowed what the child had asked to sink in.

His eyes were still dry, because _Mana Walker_ could no longer cry, because the tears were long gone, he had shed them all so long ago…

"I can't cry." He muttered underneath his breath, his grey eyes once again losing focus. The clown once again feeling oh so tired and drained. "My tears dried up years ago…" Mana added as the adult worked on removing his rope from the tree branch.

"What was…. his name?" a lost and lonely voice asked quietly, the traveling performer turning his grey eyes back to the child still sitting before the fresh grave. "Yesterday I pet him and he licked my hand…" the little girl whispered, the child's right hand gripping her left. "His tongue was so warm…" She added in a watery voice, one clear teardrop falling from her pained and mournful silver eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'm... he..re...!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"How come…" the <em>stray<em> hiccupped and more tears started to make a path down her bruised and dirty pale cheeks. That_ sensation_ that Mana had been feeling within his heart aching as the clown watched the _stray_ child snivel. "…I'm always the one cryin'?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Mana, Why do the Noah cry… when another Noah dies?"<em>

* * *

><p>And finally Mana was able to place that <em>feeling<em>, that _pull,_ how could he have been so blind_?_ A small smile pulling its way across the clown's white and red painted face, his eyes falling to be halve mast.

_I see._

"_Allen_ was your friend… wasn't he?"

He could _see_ it, he cold _feel_ it…

* * *

><p>"<em>The Fourteenth Noah… If I were to die, I know you would mourn, but would the Noah within the others weep? Would they cry for the Noah that shouldn't exist? And… would the memory continue on? Or would it fade into the sands of time…?"<em>

* * *

><p>The Fourteenth Noah, he wasn't lost to the Noah after all, and in turn, neither was his brother truly lost to him. Mana had been afraid that he wouldn't return like the others…<p>

Like the others of his family…

The Fourteenth Noah had died twenty five years go, but from that death the _memory_ had been reborn anew. His little brother was dead, but yet he lived on as long as the _Fourteenth_ continued to exist.

The clown crouched down and reached out, his right hand coming to rest against the little girl's head. Mana Walker's smile pulling into a sad, yet relieved smile now that he _knew_ there was still a chance for his family to be truly whole. "Of course they wept for you," Mana whispered beneath his breath, "Your family after all..."

The clown's hands were dirty, they were covered with the blood of his little brother, but this time Mana Walker wouldn't let things repeat. He would move forward, no matter what, for this little _stray'_s sake, for his _family's_ sake.

"You little _brat_!" An irritated voice seethed from behind them, Mana turning his narrowing grey eyes to the one that had spoken, the head cage master was stalking towards them angrily.

The little girl's grief was soon being replaced with apprehension, the other adult reaching down and taking a harsh hold of the child's right arm and jerking her to her feet. The clown was positive the child's arm was almost dislocated in the process. "I've been looking for you for _hours_! The troupe leader's not feeding your worthless hide so you can skip out on your work!"

Anger was boiling and twisting forth but Mana pushed it back; it wouldn't due for him to be making a scene just yet. His fingers curling and flexing with the need to…to… do _something_ in this child's defense, only the fact that he couldn't afford to be to careless stopping the man from acting.

He was known to overdo things after all...

The scrawny girl was being dragged away from him, the _stray _fighting and dragging her feet the whole way back to the tents. Her voice twisting into an angry snarl, "Let go you _bastard_!" the child hissed and fought to pull her arm free from the cage master's hold.

Mana just watched and then slowly stood, his grey eyes narrowing even more. The clown's mouth pulling into a cold but wide smile, once the_ stray_ and cage master disappeared into the tent that held the circus's animals.

Now that the clown was alone, he could address his other _guest_…

"Tryde ~ come on out, I know your there." Mana called out in a sing song voice, and in moments there were footsteps approaching him. Mana's grey eyes turning to look at the young man that was now standing behind him. The twenty-three year old was dressed in a black long coat and a plain shirt and pants, though the most noticeable thing about this Tryde was his dark grey skin and his sharp golden eyes.

The young man's hands pushed into his pockets and his head titled to the right, his narrowing gold eyes looking almost apologetic for being caught red handed in disobeying the order for Mana to be left alone. "I'm sorry…I wasn't trying to disobey your orders." Tryde explained. His golden eyes sliding from Mana's grey to look in the direction of the tents. "But two Exorcists have been spotted in the area, I thought you would want to know."

Mana's mouth pulled into a wider smile, his head nodding in understanding. "I don't doubt that they are looking for that child and her Innocence…" The young man continued, then frowned and returned his gaze back to the clown in confusion over his rather uncaring attitude. "Was that child really...?"

At this Mana nodded his head and waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "Yes, that child is indeed the next _Fourteenth_…" the clown mumbled out, his face twisting into a thoughtful look. Grey eyes flickering to a branch far up on the tree just to the right of them, a glint of gold and his smile was pulling into a wide amused smile.

"Then the Exorcists will need to be taken care of, before _he_ finds out that the Fourteenth is here." The Second in the Clan of Noah said, his tone trying to convey the urgency of the situation. The traveling clown was once again nodding his head, the man in agreement of the Second's conclusion.

"I think the _Millennium Earl _should pay a little visit to the circus." Mana Walker stated, the clown starting in the directions of the tents. Tryde was falling into step behind him a second later, his mouth pulling into a deeper frown. "There can be no _witnesses _Tryde."

"So I will be playing the role of the Earl then?" the young Noah questioned, his gold eyes turning to once again look at Mana, the clown chuckled and was nodding his head in conformation.

_Misdirection _was the key to this little charade after all.

Mana glanced back at the other Noah, Tryde still frowning in thought. The clown offering the younger man a thankful smile, "I know that you and the others have been picking up the slack for me lately… and I appreciate that..."

Tryde blinked and a flabbergasted expression fell over his features. The Noah of Judgment chuckling and then offering the clown an amused smile. "The family understands your need for time to mourn."

A more serious look was pulling Tryde's mouth back into a frown a long moment later, his gold eyes looking over Mana's shoulder. "Though, you're the Millennium Earl, the head of the Clan of Noah…The show can't continue without you. The others have been asking when you'll be returning."

Mana smiled a genuine smile, his grey eyes turning back to the tents, the traveling performer seeing what had caught the others eyes. "I'm still not ready yet…but soon Tryde, _soon_ we will continue this play." With that the clown continued forwards alone, the Second not following him this time, no doubt giving him time before _this_ little show started…

They would wipe them all out. There wouldn't be anyone left that would remember him or the new host for the Fourteenth's memories.

Mana Walker approached the tent's entrance. The figure that was standing just to the right of the tent flap straightening, unconcerned brown eyes meeting his grey. The man that was standing next to the entrance was dressed in a familiar black and gold lined coat. The Exorcist General removing the cigarette from his mouth and his lips twisting into a coldly amused smile.

Mana continued passed the Exorcist without even pausing, the clown's smile twisting wider as the red haired man let him pass, a cloud of white smoke filling the air as the man exhaled. "You better start moving forward soon Mana, _their _starting to ketch up to you."

The clown's smile was widening at the Exorcist's words, Mana understanding the warning well. It was true that Mana was tired, that he had been pushed to his limits and had been at his limits ever since he had been forced to kill his own flesh and blood… but…

Death led to sorrow, sorrow gave birth to Akuma, Akuma brought about even more death. Everyone would always die. Everyone was always dying and he was always the one left standing and mourning for those that had fallen.

But maybe this time around…

"_I know. I know. ~ "_

But then, the Noah were always_ enduring_. The cycle of the _memories_ would always start again, until the end of time. Humanities cockroaches, as the Heart of Innocence so _loved_ to call them, wouldn't lose this timeless war and maybe Mana Walker wasn't as tired as he thought.

He was the Millennium Earl after all; he had all the time in the world to walk forward, so maybe it would be ok to _dawdle_ for just a little longer…

* * *

><p>... sighs... please review... let me know what you think... please?<p>

And yes, yes! I am working on my other stories... ... and yes, Mana is indeed the Earl! This has been sitting around for a while and I am having a hard time writing anything that I am happy with... so I'm posting something new...

Ok, Anything that was like '_this'_ and devided from everything else was Mana's memories of things Neah said to him, anything that was like '_**this'**_ was Neah (the Noah memory) calling out to be noticed...

...I should stop writting things that are so confusing... : (


	2. Shadow of the Musician

**Prequel: **This is a_ prequel _to "What Lies Hidden", "Line of Sight" and "Poker"

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Katsura Hoshino owns it… I just enjoy twisting her ideas for my own warped amusement.

**Warning: **Prepare yourself for another one of my 'FUBAR' plot twists. Its 'subtle', so let's see if you can ketch it... ;)

Also, maybe some OOC stuff.

**Spoilers: **Not really, just for this stories sequels maybe...

* * *

><p><em>Coughing, more throat tearing coughing.<em>

_It had started as nothing more then a simple cough…_

_He turned to face the one walking only a few steps behind him. Mana's grey eyes narrowing in concern, but Neah quickly waved him off. The eighteen year olds equally grey eyes trying to convey that he was fine._

_That Mana didn't have to worry like he always did._

"_I'm fine Mana, really." His younger brother rasped out in between coughing fits. The traveling clown frowned deeper, the man quickly moving to Neah's side when his coughing became worse. One white gloved hand coming to rest on a jerking shoulder, the older Walker trying to steady his sibling as Neah became unsteady on his feet._

_That was when he realized just how warm his brother felt. The hand at Neah's shoulder withdrew, the clown removing his glove and feeling the others forehead, ignoring his younger brothers weak protest. His worry quickly growing when Mana confirmed what he had suspected…_

_Neah was running a fever._

"_Neah-" Mana started, the man planning on lecturing his younger brother on pushing himself to hard, that they could have taken an Ark gate to the town instead of traveling on foot. The words died on his tongue when the younger Walker's coughing faded enough for Neah to withdrew his hands from his mouth._

_Neah's white gloved hands came away spattered with red._

_Mana Walker stared at his brothers hands like they were _alien_. Like they weren't Neah's hands. "Mana… I don't…" his brother never got to finish as Neah swayed on his feet, in the next second his brother was stumbling and his legs were giving out on him._

_Mana had only a second to react._

_The traveling clown catching his brother before he could fall completely. Panic was quickly twisting in his heart when Neah sagged boneless in his arms. Finely, finely that horrible coughing seemed to lessen, even if it was just a little…_

_Neah was unconscious._

_Mana Walker's mind went blank, his body frozen as he held his brother closer to himself, like if he just held onto to little brother then everything would be alright._

_Another moment past and Neah had yet to even move, the only thing that told Mana Walker that his sibling was even still live was the heat from the fever and that horribly weak coughing._

_Horrified grey eyes were wide and he found his mouth opening, his voice tight and urgent as he called out to someone, _anyone_ to help him. Two seconds after the plea escaped his mouth the traveling clown was cursing his _stupidity_._

_It had to be the hardest thing that he had ever done, supporting Neah's weight and trying to hum the correct notes to that timeless lullaby through his panic. The Ark gate opening in a flash of light-_

* * *

><p>Mana jerked up and out of the nightmarish memory, the man sitting up straight in the chair he had fallen asleep in, a loud crash waking the vagabond from his dozing. The traveling clown frowning and cringing when a long string of cursing followed yet another round of crashing.<p>

The man sighing heavily, there was a long moment of silence, then….

_SLASH!_

His grey eyes blinked in confusion and slight apprehension when a soaking wet young woman, looking to be in her early twenties, stepped out of the bathroom. The woman's long curly dark brown hair was an absolute mess, and also more than a little damp.

When sharp and irritated blue eyes turned on him, Mana Walker could only offer the ferrous young woman an apologetic smile.

The young Noah of Lust's pink lips twisted into a deeper frown, her light blue eyes almost glaring for a short moment. Though, the angered look didn't last long as the young woman sighed heavily, her eyes softening yet still holding a small amount of irritation.

"Well…?" The traveling clown asked in a concerned voice, the man's grey eyes glancing to the now closed bathroom door, it obvious that the man wasn't looking forward to whatever the younger Noah might say.

Lulubell shook her head and began to try and ring out some of the bath water from her dark blue dress. Her hair returning to her true blond and her skin shifting from a light tan to a pale white. "She's malnourished. There are old and fresh bruises all over her front, back, legs, and right arm…" The young woman whispered out in a grave and deeply mournful tone, the Noah of Lust upset over the poor state of the little girl that was now in the Earl's care.

"And the Innocence Crystal?" Mana asked quietly, the clown knowing what Lulubell was going to say before she even spoke, after all, the traveling clown had at least seen the girl's left hand. The Twelfth Apostle closed her light blue eyes, her lips pulling into a deeper frown.

Yes, the Millennium Earl was not going to like what the other Noah had to say.

Lulubell sighed once again, "Very weak like you had said, her whole left arm up to her shoulder is distorted from the merging. I have never heard of a fusion of human flesh and Innocence resulting in such a twisted form. Your first thoughts seem correct, about the joining looking incomplete." The young blond haired woman said softly, her blue eyes opening and meeting Mana's concerned grey.

Mana Walker could only frown deeper now, his grey eyes narrowing. So it was just like he had thought, for the damage to be so extensive and for the Innocence to be so weak. The little stray (he would _not _call her an _Accommodator_) and the Innocence were not fully harmonious, which could be caused by the child being the next host for a Noah memory…

Or, the small stray could've also been born with the Innocence, which could also explain the God Crystal's instability and frailness. For a parasitic Innocence to be so weak, it would've had to be with it's _compatible_ for quite a while and through that time not get the proper energy it required to sustain its self.

But for the Innocence to be as weak as it was now, it would've had to be bonded to the girl for _years_.

A newly born infant or a baby still within the womb wouldn't be able to properly sync with an Innocence, which would explain the twisted appearance of the girl's left arm. Red, looking to only be around six years old or younger could have very easily been tainted by the Innocence since birth, or even _before_ birth.

That would explain everything regarding the weakness of the Innocence and the flawed merging.

"My knowledge of Innocence isn't much however; the Thirteenth is much more knowledgeable on the subject." The young Noah spoke even softer, breaking Mana out of his thoughts. "You _are_ going to be bringing her to the Ark correct?"

Yes, bringing this to the Clan's resident Innocence export would be the best course of action. The Thirteenth Apostle would be able to properly evaluate the stray's health and her Innocence's instability and frailness. A large part of Mana wanting so badly to take the small scrawny child back to the Ark right this moment, a large part of the man agreeing with Lulubell's words.

He wanted so badly to take the girl to the one place where he _knew _she would be safe. Though, Mana also knowing that confining the untrusting _stray _child to the Ark was no way to go about gaining her complete trust.

Bringing the girl to the Ark was mean exposing her to the war, and dragging the stray into the war with the innocence was no way to raise the child, or any child for that matter.

He couldn't do it; the clown couldn't expose her to the war and the truth just yet, not like that. Not after the life she must have had up until now, if judging by the hell hole of a circus that Mana had found her in was anything to go by.

The _Innocence_ would have to be dealt though, that was something Mana knew he would _have_ to take care of and _soon_.

"Not yet Lulu… I can't expose her to the _truth _yet." The clown sighed hopelessly.

"If that's what you want," The Noah of Lust said softly, the young woman offering the frowning clown a soft reassuring smile. "She's taking a bath at the moment. She had refused at first-"

Ah, that crashing that had woken him and that _slash_ that he had heard must've been Lulubell '_putting her foot down'._

A dark black eyebrow rose, a smile now twisting his mouth up. "So you threw her in?" The clown asked in amusement, knowing that the little stray was going to be a handful from the beginning, as the stay was definitely a very willful young girl.

Lulubell's soft features twisted into a much sterner look, her sharp blue eyes flashing. "She refused to take her clothes off so she could take her bath, she refused very _colorfully_." The Twelfth Apostle spoke in a voice that told him just what she thought of the girl's colorful vocabulary.

The Millennium Earl fought not to let his smile pull wider. Lulubell was a caring young woman, but she was also strict, willful and could be downright stubborn at times. Very much like the small six year old girl they were now dealing with.

"I told her that a proper young lady shouldn't speak with such foul language, her response was less then respectful." The young woman said in a short tone, her poster trying to convey that she didn't really care about what the small child had said to her, though Mana knew Lulubell was actually upset over the matter.

Mana Walker's grey eyes softened and his smile kind. "She'll warm up to you Lulubell, these things take time." the man offered, the young blond sighing and nodding her head, with that the Noah of Lust's face turned even more serious.

"The family's supply of Akuma skeletons is running low; you're the only one that can provide the materials to make more." Lulubell added softly.

Mana could only offer the young woman a strained smile. The clown running a bare hand through his short black hair as his eyes once again strayed to the bathroom door. "I can't leave Red here alone…"

A fine blond eyebrow rose, Lulubell's blue eyes blinking in confusion, before they narrowed with disgust. "_Red_?" the Twelfth Apostle whispered, her tone filled with cold disapproval. "_Red_ is not a _name_." Then her pink lips twisted into an angry frown. "It's a _tasteless _reference to her left arm."

"I know, but that's the only name she has Lulu…"

The Twelfth Apostle's frown deepened, the young woman bristling and her sharp blue eyes looking insulted for the girl. Mana felt a small amount of happiness in his heart at the Noah of Lust's over protectiveness of the small child, the clown knowing that he had been right to go to Lulubell for help with the girl.

Though the traveling clown knew that he could have asked any of the family for help, just like when he had needed help when Neah had gotten sick…

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm dying… Mana. There's nothing… else you can do… I'm only human…"<em>

* * *

><p>A soft hand on his shoulder causing the traveling performer to flinch, the pain of his brother's loss still much too fresh for his liking, it had been twenty-five years, and still the pain was still as bad as it had ever been. Grey eyes rose to meet concerned blue, and all Mana could offer the young woman was a pained smile. Lulubell's lips parted to speak, but the blond paused, thinking better of what she was going to say.<p>

Instead the other Noah took a step back, an understanding smile pulling her lips up just a little, her voice forgiving when she spoke. "She'll be in the bath for quite a while, you can return to the Ark and I'll stay and keep her safe until you return."

Mana could feel his smile become more strained, but the traveling clown nodded his head and slowly pushed himself from his seat, knowing better than to try and argue. The Vagobond took a moment to stretch, his back and legs stiff from sitting for so long. "I won't be long."

The Twelfth Child of Noah nodded and Mana took a few steps toward the door, but then the traveling performer paused, the black haired man changing his direction to the bathroom door instead. The First Apostle realizing that if Red finished with her bath before he got back, the child might think he had abandoned her.

The little stray had been through enough after all, she didn't need to be thinking that Mana had left her like everyone else in her life.

Mana Walker knocked softly on the old wooden door, the clown waiting for just a moment before speaking. "Red, I'm going to step out for a little bit." Mana called out, his tone light and filled with reassurance that he would be back, hoping his tone would keep the girl from panicking.

Because Mana wasn't blind, and the clown could see how the child tensed, how her silver eyes would widen in panic anytime the stray lost sight of him in a crowd. He had only taken the stray in a four days ago, and already she was extremely attached to him. The child knowing instinctually that she could trust him, which was largely due to the Noah _memory_ sleeping within her.

Though that _instinct _was also in great contradiction to the learnt mistrust of others that the stray had acquired throughout her short life...

Mana Walker would not reinforce that mistrust. She was a child. Red shouldn't have to be afraid, mistrustful and angry at the _whole_ world. She needed to learn there were those that _could_ be trusted and those that _would_ care for and love her.

She had a family now, maybe not a family joined by blood, but the Noah _were_ her family now, even if she wasn't aware of it yet.

The man's attempt at reassurance failed however, as there was a splashing noise from within the bathroom followed by an even louder slash. A muffled curse echoing within the small room a moment later, the girl now doubt having lost her footing in her haste to get out of the bathtub and had fallen back within the bathwater.

The traveling performer sighed heavily, his voice calling through the closed wooden door again, his voice stern but still lined with reassurance. "I'll be right back, Lu-" The clown paused, the man realizing that he was about to say Lulubell's real name. "_Monica_ will stay with you until I get back-"

"No!" came an angry and upset voice, the clown feeling a small amount of amusement when the sharp cry was followed by more slashing and then a loud audible _thud_, though concern was quickly replacing his amusement when the bathroom fell silent.

"Are you ok?" Mana found himself calling out in worry, no reply and the man's voice was rising in volume, "Red?"

Damn it, he hated that name, it left such a vile taste in his mouth, but he didn't have anything else to call her. "Red, are you ok?" More silence and Mana was about ready to bust down the door-

But then a watery voice hissed out, "I'm _fine_!" Mana Walker found himself blinking, his mouth twisting into a deeper frown, the Millennium Earl finding himself at a loss for words when he realized that the little stray must be crying.

The clown sighed heavily then, the man realizing that this was going to be much harder than he first thought.

How hard could it be to convince one little six year old that he _would_ be coming right back?No matter how much stray trusted him, the girl was still down right petrified of being abandoned, and no matter what Mana said…

He was the _Millennium Earl_ for crying out loud! How could he _not _be able to convince a six year old child that he wouldn't abandon her? He could convince even the most unbelieving that he could bring their loved ones back from the _dead,_ it shouldn't be this hard!

Though maybe he was a little rusty, it had been over twenty-five years since he had last truly played his role as the Millennium Earl…

"I'll be right back Red, I promise. Finish your bath-"

A hand on Mana's shoulder caused the First Apostle's words to die on his tongue. His blinking grey eyes turning to meet the Noah of Lust's resolved blue, the young blond haired woman pushing him to the side as she made to open the door, her lips twisting into a frown. "She'll be find Mana. Sometimes the only way a child can learn is by experience."

With those words Lulubell shifted back into her disguise of 'Monica' and opened the door, the young woman slipping into the bathroom and leaving Mana standing with his head hung low in guilt.

With a heavy sigh the clown left the inn, making sure the room door was securely locked behind him, and regardless of the fact of the other Noah staying behind, that didn't stop the old traveling clown from placing a barrier spell around the room.

Mana Walker shaking his head at his paranoia as he finished the casting.

It wasn't like _they _knew where he was or anything, but…

Mana sighed and turned from the door, the man wanting to get this over with so he could get back as soon as possible.

The vagabond descended the two flights of stairs and exited the inn with a polite smile to the elderly woman standing at the front counter. Mana Walker pausing as he stepped out onto the side walk, the sun already beginning to set.

The clowns grey eyes blinking as little puffs of white drifted down from the equally grey and darkening sky above. The man's hands rose from his sides, palms facing up as a few snowflakes settled upon his open hands. A small smile tugging at the man's mouth, Mana's grey eyes closing for just a second.

His brother's teasing voice echoing in his ears.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Mana, don't tell me you're too old to try and catch snowflakes? No one is that old… Not even the Millennium Earl."<em>

* * *

><p>Mana dusted the snow from his gloves, a mournful look filling his now open dark grey eyes. People hurrying past him, hurrying to get home. No one bothering to look up and pause, even for a second, no one taking a moment to take notice of the white falling from the sky.<p>

Mana Walker the only one staring up.

A flash of dull gold drew the Earl's eyes to the left and to one of the many street lamps lining the road. Mana's grey eyes narrowing as he quickly recognized the small golem attempting to hide on top of the light. His mouth pulling into an amused smile as he pointedly turned on his heel and began walking away from the old inn, ignoring the little critter that was watching him.

His old friend was worrying for nothing; _they_ wouldn't find him or Red.

_Not never._

Mana would make sure the tell his old friend that when he saw him. And that he reallydidn't need to have Timcanpy following them.

Mana shook his head and continued on, the man walking a few good blocks away from the place he was staying, the traveling performer making a sharp and sudden turn into a poorly lit ally. His smile widening as he carefully hummed out a very old and extremely familiar tune.

An Ark gate snapping into existence as the old lullaby filled the dark alleyway, Mana walking through the gate without a second thought. The traveling clown stepping out on the other side, his shoes making a muted tapping as the First Apostle of Noah took the first few steps onto the white stone road.

Grey eyes rose to look at the clear blue sky above him, the performer taking a moment to take in a deep cleansing breath. The air on the Ark was always filled with the light sent of flowers and a soft sounds of music.

Mana allowing himself to take a few moments to enjoy being back on the Ark. Then the man sighed heavily in regret. He needed to get moving. He had come back to the Ark to restock the family's dark matter supply after all, and the sooner he got done meant the sooner he could get back to Red.

With that in mind, Mana continue forward.

The walk down to the middle of the Ark didn't take as long as he thought it would. Before the clown knew it he was at the two large double doors that would lead him to the Akuma Factory. The traveling performer sighing and slowly opened one of the heavy and thick doors and entered the large room beyond.

The Akuma Factory had been built in the shape of a large Faberge' Egg, the design and concept had taken the Thirteenth Apostle of Noah almost five lifetimes to complete. The construction of the factory taking another five years after, even with the use of the Thirteenth's magic and also tapping into some of the other Noah's unique abilities to finally craft it.

The egg had only been functioning for just over six decades.

The eggs soul function was to speed up the refinement process of raw dark matter and form it into Akuma skeletons that were ready for use. Not that Mana pretended to understand how it worked exactly. The traveling performer happy to leave the details and technical things up to his old friend and his Mages, or as the others liked to call them, the '_Skulls_'.

Mana sighed a tired sigh and began walking to where the red haired man was already waiting impatiently, the First rolling up his sleeve and taking a seat at the table and chair that had been set up for him. The clown wanting to get this over with.

Brown eyes narrowed and the red haired man frowned in irritation at him. "It took you long enough." The man said gruffly.

The traveling clown hissing through his teeth as his old friend jabbed the small needle into his forearm. The other Noah, currently in human form, starting the blood draw. The new Thirteenth (though he couldn't really be called that, seeing as his friend had awakened just over twenty years ago.) busying himself with initiating the process of the dark matter extraction.

Mana warred with himself over speaking to the red haired man about the Innocence Crystal imbedded within Red's left hand. Even if his old time friend was the best one to speak to regarding anything Innocence, it didn't mean that Mana was looking forward to talking to him about it.

But then it wasn't like Mana Walker had much of a choice.

"Cr-" The Thirteenth Apostle turned to face him when the black haired man started to speak, but Mana was already starting to nod off. The traveling performer frowning slightly at the fact that he was already feeling so drained. They had only just started the extraction process, he shouldn't be feeling this way so soon…

...Mana hadn't realized that he was already so mentally and physically fatigued...

* * *

><p><em>Noah's Ark was never silent, if you listened closely you could hear a soft rhythmic hum at all times, day or night. The sound ghosting through the halls and vibrating within the walls.<em>

_It was almost like the Ark itself was _alive_._

_It always soothed Mana Walker's stress and fears, the sound always brought about a calm within the clown's troubled heart, but not even the soothing hum of the Ark could calm the older Walker's fear this time._

_Neah's coughing had only gotten worse, and so did the fever._

_It was wrong, it was wrong for some stupid 'incurable' sickness to be taking his brother from him. Not when he had all this power, all these resources at his fingertips._

_His brother was going to die, his life draining away from him with each and every breath and the great and powerful Millennium Earl, unmatched in power by all accepted the Heart itself, was powerless to stop it._

_The Noah didn't get sick like ordinary humans, their healing abilities able to heal and cure them from just about anything. It was the dark matter within their blood that fueled the Noah's power and gave them supernatural type healing. _

_The _memories_ awakening the dormant genes within a human, awakening the dark matter within the blood, this making the Noah practically immortal, because all humans had the Noah gene, or so the Noah of Wisdom had told him when he had first awakened as the Millennium Earl four years prier…_

_Desperate grey eyes narrowing as the older Walker realized what he could do to save his brother's life, Mana Walker raising from Neah's side, his brother coughing weakly, the clown rolling up his right sleeve quickly._

_Tired and dark rimmed eyes slid open as Mana reached for one of the unused syringes that lay on the nightstand next to his brother's bed. Flat grey eyes watching him withdrawing a fair amount of his own blood before removing the syringe from his forearm. "What," his brother's words were cut off by another round of wet raspy coughing. "What… are you doing…?" Neah forced out, his brother too weak to move much anymore. _

_They were running out of time._

_Neah was going to die if he didn't do this._

_Any normal human would have already died, if it wasn't for the Noah of Talent, Neah would have already died. Neah was human, but he still had the dormant genes within him, he had the _capability_ to awaken as a Noah…_

_But all the _memories_ had already awoken for this generation._

_But maybe-_

_Neah just needed _more_, he just needed a _larger_ dose, a dose of awakened and active dark matter to stimulate what was already there, because Neah was his brother after all._ _Active, awakened and raw dark matter was what he needed. It would force what was already there to awaken enough for Neah to heal._

_"It's ok Neah, your going to be ok." Mana whispered as he injected Neah with his blood. He was the first Apostle; he was the Millennium Earl, and as such his blood was _saturated_ with dark matter much more than the others._

_He didn't have time to refine it, to delude it like what was done for the dark matter that the Noah of Telant used to fuel the Akuma skeletons…_

_This had to work, it _would_ work._

_It would work, because this was Mana's only hope to save his brother._

* * *

><p>"Duke?"<p>

"Earl?" A hand on his shoulder woke Mana from his unrestful dozing. The vagabond once again righting his stiff body from its slouched state to more of a proper sitting position. The clown coughing and running a ash grey hand through his short black hair. The First Apostle feeling woozy like he always did after a Dark Matter extraction. His gold eyes raising to look at the one who had woken him.

The clown expected to see his old friend, but the young man standing next to his chair definitely wasn't the red haired womanizer.

For a brief moment Mana Walker could feel his heart stop beating, the organ twisted sharply within the man's chest, his little brother's name almost slipping past his lips before he could ketch himself.

The young man that was standing next to his chair couldn't be _Neah_, he knew that. Mana Walker _knew_ that, but yet, for a brief moment the traveling performer thought-

No, Neah was dead.

The young Noah of Pleasure looked very much like Neah at first glance, though the Portuguese boy's hair was a dark, dark wavy purple, were as Neah's had been a light chocolate brown. Neah's hair had also been a little more straight and spiky instead of curly like the current Third's...

"Tyki-pon, how long have I been sleeping?" The clown asked as he slowly rose to his feet. The Third Apostle looking at him with a concurred look, the young man standing next to Mana's chair and silently watching as the Earl fixed his sleeve.

"Três horas. Eu fui enviado para te acordar. {_Three hours. I was sent to wake you_.}" The sixteen year old young man said, his voice lined with his worry. "É sempre assim? {_Is it always like this_?}" the boy asked after a short pause.

"Speak English, Tyki-pon, _English_." Mana Walker reminded, the Portuguese boy was supposed to be working on his English speaking skills. Because if him and his brother where going to be moving up the social class ladder, then Tyki was going to need to know how to speak English fluently.

Mana found himself chuckling at the sixteen year olds inquisitiveness however. "Only sometimes, when the dark matter extraction is not routinely done." The First Apostle answered. Sometimes it was hard to remember that the young Noah of Pleasure had only been with the Noah Clan for almost one short year.

It had taken twenty five long years for Joyd's memories to reawaken after the tragedy of the Fourteenth. twenty five years and he was the most current awakening. How much longer would they have to wait for the others?

Raasura, Bondomu, Fiidora, Waizuii, and now 'Neah' the _memory_ of the Fourteenth. How much longer until they woke?

The Noah Clan was still lacking, still not whole, when it had been twenty five years since- Mana stopping himself there, the traveling clown not wanting to dredge up anymore memories of the past.

"The Thirteenth said give this to you, said you'd understand." The Third said, Tyki taking a piece of paper out of his black pants pocket and holding it out to Mana. The Portuguese boy questioned in almost passable English.

"Where's Allen?" The young man glancing around the large room for Mana's traveling and preforming companion as he spoke. The boy's gold eyes returning to look questioningly at the clown after not spotting the dog that was always at the Earl's side.

Mana sighed heavily at the question, the clown once again saddened at the little dog's death. The First taking the folded piece of paper and opening it. The neat handwriting reading:

_Parasitic Accommodators need to eat a __lot__ of food to sustain their Innocence. So, just feed the kid you idiot. _

_I'll look into the rest._

_-C_

Frowning in annoyance now, the clown and pocketed the note. The man's golden eyes returning to look at the confused and worried Third at the delayed response to his question regarding Allen.

Mana had known that Tyki would ask about the whereabouts of the dog...

Allen had been around since before the Third had awakened. The mutt and the Noah of Pleasure had become very close over the last year, after the Third's awakening. Tyki's _awakening_ had been rough on the Portuguese boy and Allen had stayed by Tyki's side through the whole painful process.

"I'm sorry Tyki-pon, he was an old dog." Was all the Earl would say to the boy, Mana would keep how the poor dog died to himself for now. A heavy frown pulled the Third's mouth down in sadness at the news, however Tyki also seemed to pick up on the fact that the traveling performer didn't want to talk about it and let the subject drop.

Mana Walker patted the boy's shoulder comfortingly.

Then the man slapped his hand on the somber Portuguese boy's head and ruffled his curly dark purple hair roughly and playfully with a disgruntled "Hey!" as his reward. The clown chuckling in amusement as his antics almost caused the Third to lose his balance in his desperate attempt to swat Mana's hand away from his head and escape the unexpected torment.

The Millennium Earl making sure to make an absolute mess of poor boy's hair before starting for the large double doors, the young Noah of Pleasure running after him a short moment later. The sixteen year old young man combing the grey fingers of his right hand through his hair, trying to get his unruly main of curls back in order.

The traveling preformer laughing heartily at the irritated and completely annoyed look now fixed on the Third's face. "Is there something I can help you with Tyki-pon?"

Even though the Noah of Pleasure was very clearly annoyed over the teasing and his new nickname, the young man's gold eyes still showed his sadness over the news of Allen's death. The Third frowned deeper and said, "Please do not call me that Ma-Earl…" Tyki corrected himself at the last moment. The young man falling in step beside his. "Sheryl me disse para certificar-se de que você torná-lo de volta para Lulubell {_Sheryl told me to make sure you make it back to Lulubell._}"

Mana sighed yet again and resigned himself to allow his family to fuss over him. It would be much easier for him in the long run away. "English,_ Tyki-pon_." An even deeper annoyed look shadowing the Porteuges boy's face as the Earl ignored his request. "And when we are on the Ark, Tyki-pon," Mana threw in the nickname again just because, "It's _okay_ for you to call me Mana."

The walk didn't take long, the two parting ways once they reached the hotel. Tyki heading back to the Ark and Mana heading inside. The elderly woman was still standing at the front desk and offered the vagabond a pleasant smile as he walked by, which Mana returned.

Slowly the clown climbed the old wooden stairs and arrived at a door that had the number five painted upon the brown wood. Removing the spell that Mana had placed when he and left, the vagabond unlocking the door.

The First Apostle opened the door and stepped into the hotel room, the traveling clown blinking in confusion at the Twelfth. The young woman kneeling and frowning in exasperation at the closed bathroom door.

Lulubell's blue eyes turning to him as the clown closed the door. "What's going on _Monica_?" Mana asked, just barely remembering to use the young Noah of Lust's cover name. The brown haired woman sighed and glanced back at the door in poorly concealed hurt.

"She has finished her bath, but is refusing to leave the bathroom." Lulubell said, her voice tired and drained. The vagabond offered the young woman a reassuring smile, the Twelfth Apostle sighing and parted her pink lips to speak again, no doubt to ask if everything had gone as planned with the dark matter extraction, but the bathroom door made a clicking sound as it was pulled open just a fraction.

They both turning to see one silver eye peeking out of the small opening of the door, Red no doubt having heard Mana's voice.

The Noah of Lust offering the small girl peeking out from the bathroom a soft smile. "Don't worry sir, everything's fine. I'll leave you to take care of your daughter now." The woman said as she moved to leave the room, Lulubell turning and offering the traveling clown a supportive smile. "If you need anything else, just let me know."

The moment that Lulubell was out the door, the little stray was opening the bathroom door all the way. The child now dressed in a plain white nightgown that fell all the way to her ankles, the stray now clean and completely free from all that dirt. Though, Mana couldn't help but frown when he took notice that the girl's light brown hair was a complete mess.

The traveling clown frowned and couldn't hold back his sigh, though his mouth twisted into a small smile. The stray was prompt in fixing him with a nasty frown, her silver eyes narrowing when the man pointed at the rat nest that was the girl's hair. "If you don't brush your hair it'll get matted Red. Though, I think it might be a little late... I think I see a mouse peeking out…"

The thin thing of a human child crossed her arms and continued to glare at him. "You're not my _father_ you bastard, and I don't have to brush my hair if I don't want to." the girl hissed out hotly, her silver eyes unforgiving.

Mana's smile twisting back into a frown, his own eyes narrowing in displeasure. "Young lady, you will _not_ use that kind of language." The clown said in a forceful tone, his voice carrying a warning that such foul language would not be tolerated with him.

Guilt twisted within the great and powerful Millennium Earl's heart when the stray flinched at his tone. The cringe of fear that was more of a reflex than anything else making the clown wish that he could have made the ones at the circus suffer more than they had.

Mana could see that the child's small frame tense in preparation of the beating that she assumed would follow his scolding.

The clown sighed heavily again, the man realizing that this was going to be harder then he thought once again. But then, the traveling performer would not give up so easily. He could do this, he was the _Millennium Earl_.

The clown watched the child that still had her silver eyes clenched closed and her thin shoulders hunched for a long moment, the stray still waiting to be hit for making him upset. Mana shook his head and took three steps closer and crouched down before the little orphan, his mouth once again pulling into a wide smile.

The clown licked his index finger and swiped it across the girl's nose. The clown fighting to not let out his amused chuckle when the girl's silver eyes snapped open and the child recoiled with a shriek of, "Ghaa! Stop_ doing _that_!"_

Mana continued to smile as the girl used her left hand to wipe at her nose, her silver eyes once again glaring at him, but at least there was no more of that fear. The clown's grey eyes slid to look at the red limb thoughtfully.

The way that the fingers didn't barely twitch told him that it was most likely more than just a little numb. The clown reached out and took the girl left hand into his, the man's smile fighting to pull into a deep frown.

At least he old friend was working on a way to solve their delema of how to go about dealing with this poor feeble little Innocence.

His sharp grey eyes narrowing as he looked the red hand over, pointedly ignoring the panicked and confused look he was receiving from Red. The clown turning the girl's hand over and his eyes falling upon the dark green Innocence imbedded in the back of the girl's hand. The Innocence was _still_ very weak, its soft vibration feeble…

The Thirteenth was right.

Mana had been watching the girl eat, and considering that her Innocence was a parasitic type, she should be eating a lot more than the small portion that she had been. The child was not eating her fill, and that was contributing to the frailty of her left hand.

And that wouldn't do.

The stray was now trying to pull her hand free, fear rising in her wide silver eyes and Mana wanted to frown at this, but smiled instead. "You need to eat more." the man said simply, his voice a light scolding tone, his grey eyes watching the stray blink in confused fear at him as he continued to hold her left hand, his other hand raising and then patting the hand in his hold gently.

After a moment, the girl actually started to relax when she got the message that Mana wasn't repulsed or fearful of her left hand in the slightest. At this the man smiled wider, "How about I order us room serves? All you can eat, because I bet your starving."

Silver eyes widened brightly, before narrowing in disbelief. "…All I can eat?" Mana chuckled at this, the clown sure the girl was thinking about how she had never been allowed to eat until she was full.

"All you can eat Red." Mana confirmed and stood, finally releasing her hand, the girl running further into the room to get the room serves menu with glee. The traveling clown fighting not to frown at the child's 'name' again. The First knewing that Red wasn't much of a name but he didn't know what else he could call her…

"Do you miss your dog?" the stray asked suddenly, the child sitting on one of the beds and looking at him with mournful and sad silver eyes. "I know you said you _can't_ cry any more, which is total bullshit-" the girl not even taking notice of Mana's disproving look at the foul language, "-By the way, but… you can still feel sad… right?"

Mana Walker could only offer the stray a gloomy smile, the man finding it almost amusing that the child was the second one today to bring up poor- "…Allen…" The little stray continued to stare at him, the clown feeling like a fool for not thinking of it before.

"Allen is a good name, don't you think?" the First asked, his mind already made up. Because it was the _perfect_ name, because this little girl couldn't be Red any longer, Mana wouldn't allow it.

This child that would be the next Fourteenth, that would be his _daughter_ from here on out, needed a real name, and it fit her so well. The traveling clown walked forward and put his hands on the completely confused little girl's shoulders.

Mana Walker offering the child, his new beloved daughter, a true smile. "Your name stopped being '_Red_' the moment you left that circus, so from now on…"

"…From now on your name will be _Ellen_."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Portugues Translations<span>**

Três horas. Eu fui enviado para te acordar. = _Three hours. I was sent to wake you_

É sempre assim? = Is it always like this?

Sheryl me disse para certificar-se de que você torná-lo de volta para Lulubell = _Sheryl told me to make sure you make it back to Lulubell._

* * *

><p>I hope people liked this chapter, there will be one more for this story and then it will be finished. Incase anyone is wanting to know, FUBAR means Fucked up Beyond all Reason. Which totally applies to the twist I threw into this chapter. But then, if you really think about it, it makes perfect twisted sense.<p> 


End file.
